


i was not born to drown (or is it hard work, dear? holding the atmosphere?)

by shesthesmoke



Series: you can always find me where the skies are blue [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Forrest's yeehaw ass playlist, Just a touch of pedagogical theory, M/M, Morning After, convo at the crashdown, didn't even read this over, i totally butchered the pedagogical theory too, i'm sure it makes less sense than the last one, just wanna clarify that i do know that, my hc about forrest being from new jersey, roswell is a small town on the show and in this fic but irl it's a city, sorry to any teachers who might be reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: Kyle doesn’t object to Forrest’s yeehaw ass playlist in the car. His music taste has always fit into this town better than the rest of him. Kyle’s hand is on the console and Forrest considers grabbing it but doesn’t for some reason. It’s gotta be this stupid town and maybe he’s used all his bravery on someone else. He hopes it isn’t true. He takes Kyle’s hand.or: they're not getting rid of each other that easily.title from Sleep on the Floor by The Lumineers
Relationships: Forrest Long/Kyle Valenti
Series: you can always find me where the skies are blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	i was not born to drown (or is it hard work, dear? holding the atmosphere?)

Forrest wakes up with Kyle next to him looking thoroughly out of his element. “Was that your first time with a guy?”

Kyle shakes his head slowly. “No, but I think it’s the first time we both stayed.”

“That’s poignant.”

“I guess it is.”

Forrest gets up and starts getting dressed.

“What time is it?” Kyle asks.

“One. Hope you didn’t have anything to do today,” Forrest says, realizing they both left their cars at the bar last night. It’s not really a problem for him, the farm has trucks out the ass, but Kyle isn’t so lucky. “Do you need a ride to your car?”

“Getting rid of me so soon?” Kyle smirks. 

Forrest doesn’t particularly want to. “We could get breakfast,” he suggests. Kyle smiles. 

~

Kyle doesn’t object to Forrest’s yeehaw ass playlist in the car. His music taste has always fit into this town better than the rest of him. Kyle’s hand is on the console and Forrest considers grabbing it but doesn’t for some reason. It’s gotta be this stupid town and maybe he’s used all his bravery on someone else. He hopes it isn’t true. He takes Kyle’s hand. 

~

Kyle gets the door. He’s sweet. Forrest goes up to the counter to order and then they both meet up at the table. The waitress is over in a couple minutes.

“How did you know what I wanted?” Kyle asks in wonder. 

Forrest cocks his eyebrows mischievously. “It’s this town, it gives you psychic powers.” Kyle rolls his eyes. “And also Liz saw you come in and she remembered.”

Kyle nods. “That makes more sense,” he says after a beat. A slightly lengthy beat. Or was that a pause?

“Wait…” Forrest realizes, “you believe in that shit? Like, aliens?” And now Kyle looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a comically large bus. “Relax, I’m kidding.”

Kyle exhales. “Okay, good. I really didn’t wanna fuck this up on the first date. And for the record, I don’t believe in little green men.”

“We’re on a date?”

“A little out of order, maybe, but it feels like a date to me,” Kyle smirks.

Forrest smiles. “Good. Tell me about yourself.”

Kyle shrugs. “What do you wanna know?” 

Forrest thinks for a second. “What’s it like being a doctor?” It’s a spectacularly stupid question. Just absolutely banal. It’s the kind of question Kyle hasn’t ever actually taken the time to formulate an answer to, because no one’s ever been stupid enough to ask. “Is that a stupid question?” Forrest asks. 

Kyle shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve just always been so… in it, I don’t know if I can explain it. It’s… weird. Like, supremely weird. It’s weird in the way that everything is weird when you’ve been up for 22 hours, just all the time.” He’s just said weird 4 times and Forrest doesn’t seem to mind. “What’s it like being a History nerd?”

Forrest laughs. “That’s not my job title, you know.”

“What’s your job title?”

Forrest thinks for a second. “Writer, I guess? I was working on my Master's thesis and got massively sidetracked.”

“Ooh,” Kyle comments, “Master’s in what?”

“Education. My Bachelor’s was in History, and my thesis was about constructivism in middle school social studies classrooms.” Kyle is giving him the most adorable blank stare. “It’s like… kids don’t just start to exist when they enter a classroom. They’ve got lives. They know shit already. And ignoring that in favor of enforcing this one cookie cutter version of the curriculum… it’s stupid.” He self corrects, “No, it’s harmful.”

Kyle is giving him a look that’s making him blush. “You’d make a great middle school social studies teacher.”

Forrest shrugs. “Back in Jersey, maybe, but not here,” he gestures at his hair, “someone’s parents would have an issue.”

Kyle raises his eyebrows. “You didn’t mention you were from New Jersey,” he says through a mouthful of breakfast sandwich. 

“I’m sure I did.”

Kyle shakes his head. “No, you definitely didn’t. Wait, pork roll or taylor ham?”

Forrest puts his head in his hands. “I don’t know. I know that’s something I’m supposed to have an opinion about but I just… don’t.”

Before Kyle can seriously apologize, someone pipes up from behind him. “Nazi guy?”

Forrest leans out of the booth with a smile. “Alien guy.”

Kyle turns around and gives Michael Guerin the fakest looking smile he can muster. “Interrupting guy!”

Alex walks in behind Michael and figures it out immediately. “Huh.” He goes to get his order from the counter and then leaves, taking a Michael who is trying very hard not to laugh with him. 

“You know them?” Kyle asks, even though the answer is obvious. Forrest shakes his head. “Me neither.”


End file.
